


we are lost and found in the fog.

by lolitalynne



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Size Difference, Smut, Trauma, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitalynne/pseuds/lolitalynne
Summary: a series of drabbles based on a one word prompt list. some will be nsfw but all of those will be labeled properly; all the ratings you currently see are preemptive. every individual drabble will have notes with the ship (name/name for romantic, name&name for platonic) and warnings underneath the title.
Relationships: Ace Visconti/David Tapp, Anna | The Huntress & F.J.S.J | The Legion, Claudette Morel/Jake Park, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face & Amanda Young | The Pig, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, David King & Nea Karlsson, David King/Quentin Smith, Demogorgon (Stranger Things)/Frank Morrison, Dwight Fairfield/Ace Visconti, Dwight Fairfield/Ash Williams, Dwight Fairfield/David King, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/Kate Denson, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Meg Thomas, Frank Morrison & Yamaoka Rin | The Spirit, Frank Morrison/Michael Myers, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Dwight Fairfield, Jane Romero & Dwight Fairfield, Joey/Frank Morrison, Joey/Julie/Frank Morrison/Susie, Julie/Ace Visconti, Julie/Susie (Dead by Daylight), Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni & Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit, Meg Thomas/Kate Denson, Nea Karlsson/Feng Min, Nea Karlsson/Meg Thomas, Nea Karlsson/Meg Thomas/Kate Denson, Nea Karlsson/Yui Kimura, Quentin Smith/Laurie Strode, Sally Smithson | The Nurse/Anna | The Huntress, Sally Smithson | The Nurse/Anna | The Huntress/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. 10. — nostalgia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — frank & rin —  
> ptsd, past trauma, angst, self-loathing, friendship, softness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i really love the idea of frank and rin being friends. like, big sister rin don't @ me.

Every now and then Frank experiences a bout of nostalgia—not for people or places or things, but for sounds. 

His childhood is not worth remembering; in and out of foster care, placed with so many abusive families, but there are just some items that you don’t forget no matter how hard you try. Not all nostalgia has to be good. People will lie to you, say that nostalgia is always happy memories, but nostalgia and trauma are one in the same. He experiences the trauma of nostalgia whenever he hears a crack of thunder or a kettle whistling on a stove. When the creak of a floorboard resounds in a hall or locusts buzzing in the dead of summer. Frank Morrison isn’t afraid of being alone or ghosts or getting lost, he’s afraid of what it means when he hears the click of heels on tile or a raised voice in the distance.

Every now and then, Rin experiences a bout of nostalgia—not for words or feelings or smells, but for actions.

A happy child from the day she’s born, Rin has always had a sense of duty towards her family. Her parents, loving and kind, provided the best for her that they could on meager salaries. She got herself a job when she was sixteen and worked all the way through until her death. For the most part, her life has been the opposite of Frank’s. However, she goes through the same trauma of nostalgia whenever a pallet drops on top of her or when a survivor stops to taunt. When someone moves too quickly in her peripheral or if a bird takes off from the ground near her. Yamaoka Rin isn’t afraid of howling winds or leaky faucets or clinking metal, she’s afraid of what it means when someone lifts their hand or when someone reaches for her.

He finds her at the rundown estate as he always does, treading lightly through the bamboo and scattered pathways. He cups his hands to his mouth and calls out for her, makes his presence known because she’s always flitting about; she can scare him just as easily with the whoosh of her phasing. Frank never expected she would want to make friends, hadn’t realized how young she was when she died--when her father murdered her without any remorse for the daughter that had previously brought him so much joy. No family Frank was ever part of had been proud of him.

Rin says she’s proud of him. 

She’s the type to play the big sister, despite how fearsome she looks. Truthfully, he’s always been a fan of gory horror movies, and seeing her impaled by shattered glass, limbs cut clean from her body, it never bothered him. No, what had scared him was the sound of her phasing, the fact he never knew where she was coming from. Rin doesn’t phase around him anymore. She appears from inside her family home wearing her tattered white kimono, the silk ruined but somehow still elegant. He’s come with his hair slicked back and sans his jacket, no mask or bandages, moving so she can see him and not wonder. He always stays in her line of sight and she always fills the silence with stories. He likes that about her.

He smiles when she ushers him inside to sit upon a _zabuton_ at a _chabudai_ ; she’s taught him these words even though he can already understand what she says when she speaks her own language. The Entity has been generous in that regard. He’s taught her French, she has taught him Japanese. Some days they sit around and reminisce about good things they’ve experienced. He tells her about meeting Julie and then later about Susie and Joey and she can see how much he loves all of them. She tells him about her accolades and how she wanted to attend university but never had the money. 

The Spirit serves him tea in a steaming cup, speaks of how her mother used to grow plants in her garden—the little walled up outcrop just beyond the sliding doors—and Frank listens because he’s genuinely interested. He likes Rin, not because she also knows what it’s like to suffer, but because she is kind. Frank has always known that he deserved what came to him in some way, but Rin is good; she’s a better person than he could ever hope to be. So he listens to her because she’s sweet, she cares, and it’s been a long time since someone besides the rest of The Legion has cared about him. When she says she does, he believes it. He doesn’t think Rin could lie anyway.

Not all nostalgia has to be good but this is something Frank knows he’ll miss. If there comes a time when they’re no longer needed, if they’re released back into a world far removed from this one, he knows he’ll feel nostalgic. Not for the fog or the trials, but for the time he spent with Rin in her broken family home, sharing not just tea, but trauma. He’ll feel nostalgic when he looks at ink wash paintings depicting bamboo forests or Japanese characters neatly printed on foreign products. It’s the smell of tea that will throw him back into the Yamaoka estate and at Rin’s table, listening to her speak with her hair flowing around her and her ruined kimono. 

Frank’s never thought of it before, but if he has to pick a word for what he’ll feel if that all happened, it would be nostalgia.


	2. 02. — kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — kingfield —  
> first kiss, feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first fic i've written for my kingfield bias yeet

Their first kiss is an accident. 

It’s months of dancing around one another stealing heated glances and lingering touches. It’s weeks of careful flirtation and proving loyalty and gaining trust. It’s not crossing a line. Nea calls them tedious, Meg tells him to just go for it. It’s not for a lack of desire but moreso a stronger desire not to ruin a friendship they’ve come to treasure. So they continue to do as they’ve done; look out for one another. It’s easier to remain friends than to cause tension around the campfire by confession something that may or may not be reciprocated. Oddly enough, they’re both worried about the same thing.

When it finally happens it’s as spontaneous as David himself and Dwight knows he shouldn’t have expected anything less. 

The trial goes south in an instant and The Oni has them pinned. Feng and David on their last legs, Nea already gone, three generators still to go; an impossible task. At that point it was just about survival. All of them could feel it, so Feng takes him on a run. Dwight’s fingers shake as he works on a generator, David’s eyes constantly glancing at him from above the trembling machine. They’re sweating, covered in dirt; across the yard Feng screams and Dwight’s fingers slip on the wires. The shock ricochets through him, blowing the generator in the process and he reels back. He sends an apologetic look David’s way and is met with silence.

They’ve been through this so many times, it shouldn’t bother him as much as it does. Dying was never finite and Dwight knows this. Another scream and a rumble in the air. Dwight looks over in the distance, sees the spider’s claws grabbing Feng’s body and lifting her to the sky. He’s frozen in place. Three generators, two of them left. He wonders if he should give up, let David try and find the hatch—he’s always willing to sacrifice himself.

David grabs his wrist and pulls him away quickly, dragging him behind a rock. There’s a hand on his mouth immediately as their hearts hammer in their chests. Heavy footfalls, a grunt as the generator is brought to sparks, and it’s not until they regain a steady thrum that David releases Dwight. It’s the wrong time for this, the worst time actually, but David swallows thickly, eyes drifting and Dwight sucks in a breath. A moment of urgency; who was going to live? The other man makes a noise, a cluck of his tongue maybe, and suddenly he’s dipping his head. 

They could blame it on the tension, the heat of the moment, but both know it means more than that. Dwight leans up into David halfway, hands still slightly shaking as he holds palms flat to the other’s chest. David holds Dwight’s face as he kisses him hard, listening to the leader’s relieved sigh as he presses it into the heat of David’s mouth. Dwight’s reeling as David pushes it farther than simplicity, coaxing him open for the tongue that slides along his own. It ends with a small, rattled breath from the leader’s own throat; David almost looks scared when they pull back.

Thinking back on it, Dwight wishes it had happened at the campfire, or in the forest, somewhere he could have savored it more. They share so many more after that, including a second shortly after he returns to the campfire. Even still, their first a memory he’ll hold with him long after their time in the fog has come to an end.


	3. 19. — fireworks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — dwight/ace —  
> anxiety, some panic, fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i love ace visconti, thank you.

In the distance they hear fireworks.

A symbol of victory, a tradition of celebration, fireworks denote holidays and joyous occasions. In the fog, fireworks symbolize the new year. It’s how they know time is passing them by. When the generators are covered in red and gold decorations with Chinese symbols, the survivors are granted a physical reminder of just how long they’ve been here. They’re all another year older. Another year spent in a groundhog day loop of death and metaphorical rebirth. It’s another year of torment but also another year getting to know one another. Some have found friendships, others relationships, but they’ve all found family. That’s what being stuck here will do to you, if it doesn’t drive you insane first.

Dwight watches Nea and Meg huddled close together, whispering between themselves. Meg giggles and Nea presses a kiss behind her ear. During winter they’d built snowmen and teased one another under the mistletoe, finding comfort in small, affectionate gestures—just two years ago they were barely even friends. Now they hope to escape this life so they can make a new one together back in the real world. Far be it for Dwight to not be optimistic, but this place is starting to get to him. He can only assume he was in the fog for just a few months before the others, but a few months can feel like a few years here. He doesn’t know what will happen if they manage to get out of here.

When they hear fireworks inside a trial, it’s usually accompanied by a scream. Dwight will never hear fireworks the same way again. He’ll always be reminded of what they used to symbolize, what used to come with them. They’ll be ruined for him on the outside, the same way many other things will be ruined. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to live properly on the outside. Maybe that’s what he’s scared of the most. The Entity tries to give them some creature comforts, makes sure its playthings are all relatively taken care of, and it’s really more than he got from the people in his life back home. He’s important here, to some degree…he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to survive back home. What he worries about most is losing these people.

It’s selfish, he gets that, but they’re the first friends he’s ever had. If he has to go through life without Claudette, or Jake, or Meg, Dwight doesn’t know if he could do it. He doesn’t want them stuck here, but he doesn’t want to lose them.

A sudden spark and screech of a firework blasts behind the row of trees opposite the campfire. It startles some, but he can see others are just bored of the festivities already. Nea and Meg glance over as the firework explodes, showering them in a flashing light. Dwight feels a bit like he’s going to have a panic attack. His chest tightens, fingers wringing together but beginning to tingle, the world spins and blurs. 

There’s a hand suddenly on his shoulder, a warm body sliding next to his. For a moment, he doesn’t register who it is, but then he smells the faintest aftershave, the lingering sweetness of a cigar, and the bite of a glass of whiskey spilled on an expensive shirt. An arm wraps around his waist, pulls them hip to hip. It wanders up to brush through his brown hair, carefully angling Dwight’s head towards his own. Dwight moves with it easily, feeling comfort in the other man’s warmth.

He takes Dwight’s slightly trembling hand, raises it to his lips to kiss the back of his knuckles. Dwight realizes why all the ladies must have gone wild for this man back home because it makes him feel some kind of way. Giddy, maybe that’s the right word. His touch is gentle, careful with Dwight because he knows how delicate he can be. "Relax, _mi amore_." 

The words are calming. The way Ace speaks them with a soft reverence full of candor and concern. He knows Dwight doesn’t like the fireworks, has known since they first started. They trigger something in him. They trigger nothing in Ace, no real visceral reactions; they’re just fireworks to him. He’s seen plenty before, doesn’t much care for the noise, but they’re alright. He knows what they mean to Dwight. So Ace hums when he gets no answer, slides out of his bomber jacket, and wraps it around the other’s shoulders. Something about the action grounds Dwight immediately, and he blinks a bleary gaze up at the older man.

"Ah, there he is, welcome back _bambino_ ," Ace says as he presses a kiss to the leader’s temple.

Dwight is bashful a moment but sighs and that tension that was riding tight in his shoulders lessens. There’s lips on his neck then, warm and oddly chaste, and Dwight tilts his head to welcome them. He’s lost in it for a long moment, melting under Ace’s attention, until he realizes there’s no more fireworks. The New Year has started and Ace has seen him through it, and his anxiety, for another year. Dwight laughs quietly and rubs his hands on his thighs out of nervous habit. Many of them start the new year off by kissing their loved ones, something Dwight’s never had until now. Ace smiles at him, cocking an eyebrow in amusement. Dwight just hums, content, and leans in for his New Year’s kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompts are from [here](https://trickormemes.tumblr.com/post/169116625220/one-word-writing-prompts-send-me-a-number-1-thru) and there's tons of prompts so go check it out if you need writing exercise. my first time doing one of these all the way through, so wish me luck. i'll take requests for other prompts in the future, so please hit me up [@tumblr](https://oh-grabbin-fee.tumblr.com/). as always, if you want to play some dbd find me on xbox (ACTUAL DWIGHT) or ps4 (Antiochs) 💖💖💖


End file.
